I Would Never Hurt You
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Total cliche title but whatever. More Pasuke That's Pein/Sasuke. Past Neji/Sasuke. Sasuke is OOC because if we're being honest, he would never be abused by anyone. But for the sake of the story, let's pretend. There will be Neji bashing. You have been forewarned. Also, abuse warning. If you're not into that, skip right over this Anyways, read and enjoy!


Pein smiled slightly as he sat down and watched Sasuke bustle around the kitchen preparing breakfast. They had only been together for 3 months, but he already knew that he loved him. Sasuke was just so beautiful and would only smile and laugh for him. He was different around Pein, always happy and loving. And for some odd reason, always eager to please. Sasuke always did things for him without any need to and seemed surprised whenever he said it was unnecessary. "Hey beautiful. What's for breakfast?" Pein called from his seat.

Sasuke blushed and smiled slightly as he continued to cook. "Eggs and bacon." he responded happily.

That was another thing about him. Whenever Pein complimented him, Sasuke always blushed and acted almost shy, sometimes trying to deny it. It amused Pein to no end to watch it happen, although he wondered why from time to time. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand slipped when pouring the juice and the cup crashed to the floor, shattering instantly. He froze with a look of horror on his face as Pein frowned slightly and stood up. Pein began walking towards him but stopped when Sasuke began speaking. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean t-to!" he stuttered out eyes wide with fear.

Pein frowned harder and pulled the faintly shaking Sasuke into his arms, noticing the way he tensed when he did so. "Sasuke it's okay. It's just a cup. It was an accident, I'm not mad about it." he soothed.

Sasuke stopped shaking and relaxed slightly. "O-oh okay. I'm sorry." he said burying his head in Pein's chest.

Pein ran his hands through Sasuke's hair "Don't apologize Sasuke." he murmured and pulled back, looking down at him, "Why were you so freaked out when you only dropped a cup?"

Sasuke stiffened again and stepped out his arms. "I d-don't know. I th-thought you would be mad, that's all." he swallowed trying to get his voice to stop shaking.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me. You looked terrified."

"Nothing's wrong Pein! I just freaked out for a second!"

"Then why are you yelling!?" Pein yelled out, gesturing forward with his arms.

Sasuke flinched back and squeezed his eyes shut, fear taking over his face again. Pein blinked and his heart lurched at Sasuke's expression "Sasuke... tell me what's wrong." he said quietly.

He turned away from Pein and began shaking again, memories flashing through his head.

" _You idiot! You spilled breakfast! You worthless piece of shit!"_

" _N-Neji I didn't mean to! I'll remake it I swe-"_

" _It doesn't matter! You already ruined it you idiot!"_

 _Smacks. Screams. Pain._

" _Neji! Stop it! That hurts!"_

" _It's supposed to you idiot! Now hold fucking still!"_

" _You think you look nice? You look like shit. Always have and always will. You're lucky you have me because no one else would put up with you."_

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're worthless you hear me! Worthless!"_

 _More pain. Barely breathing. Screams._

" _Neji! STOP!"_

Sasuke was torn out of his thoughts when arms wrapped around his waist. He inhaled sharply and tensed, his heart thudding in his chest, before relaxing. "Tell me what happened Sasuke. I'm not going to be mad at you I promise." Pein said gently.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out. "Back in Konoha… I was with somebody else. His name was Neji... and he wasn't the nicest person…. He-he." Sasuke became too choked up to continue and started to tremble harder, turning around into Pein.

Pein, meanwhile, was having a minor heart attack. He wasn't stupid. He understood what had happened. Sasuke had been hurt by someone. Enough to make Sasuke fear him largely. And that somebody was going to die. So it was going to be this 'Neji' person. But he could deal with that later. Here was his crying-and broken- lover in his arms, shaking like a leaf and terrified that he was going to hurt him. Pein tightened his grip on Sasuke and lightly shushed him, breathing a sigh of relief when Sasuke stopped shaking. "Sasuke," he prodded softly, "I would never hurt you. Ever. I love you too much."

Sasuke looked up at him with teary eyes, and Pein felt something in his chest ache. "I love you too Pein." he said in a subdued tone.

Pein hugged him tighter for a second, and then scooped him up and headed towards their shared bedroom. He sat down and pulled Sasuke into his lap, stroking his hair to calm him down as Sasuke filled him in on everything that had happened with _Neji._ Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep in Pein's arms like that. Pein carefully set him down on the bed, and headed out of their room. He walked down the hallway in a familiar path and turned towards a specific door. He needed to talk to Konan **now.**

*Break of the Line*

"What is it you needed to talk to me about, Pein?" Konan asked as she shut the door to her bedroom.

Pein paced the length of her room, running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. "It has to do with Sasuke, Konan. Something that happened in his old village before he came here."

"What is it?" She said slowly.

Pein sat down on her bed with a sigh. "It's a long story Konan..."

*Time Skip (here's your goddamned fluff)*

Pein stepped back into Sasuke's and his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He stared at the bed, tracing Sasuke's curled up figure with his eyes. He walked over to the side of their bed and carefully climbed in. Sasuke was facing the other way, so Pein came up and hugged him around his waist from behind. Sasuke shifted slightly and mumbled in his sleep. Pein lifted up, still holding onto Sasuke, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up Sasuke. You can't sleep the day away." He whispered in his ear.

Sasuke groaned and rolled over in Pein's arms. "Watch me.." He muttered groggily.

Pein chuckled slightly and pulled Sasuke closer to him, breathing in his calming scent of mint. Sasuke snuggled in closer to him, and sighed when Pein pulled back slightly. Looking up, he saw a small smile on Pein's face, before he leaned down. Pein carefully touched his lips to Sasuke's own, not pushing him any farther. Sasuke gave faint smile of his own, before responding happily. They stayed like that for a few seconds more, before Sasuke pulled back and burrowed back into Pein's arms. "I don't wanna get up." He moaned out in a muffled voice.

Pein laughed again and responded in an amused tone, "But Sasuke, don't you remember what happened last time I tried to cook?"

Sasuke pulled his head up again and grinned at him. "Yeah, how can I forget? You caught the cereal on fire." He said, laughing at the memory.

Pein features settled into a slight pout, not that he'd ever admit it, and he replied in a whining tone, "I didn't mean to! I still don't even know how that happened..."

Sasuke adopted a serious look and said firmly, "You pour in the milk and the friction is too great."

Pein stared at him for a second, before he began to laugh loudly. Sasuke waited a moment, and then joined in, both of them laughing insanely. When they finally stopped, both of them were panting heavily with large smiles on their faces. "I suppose I have to go help you now, lest you blow up the kitchen." Sasuke said, still slightly breathless.

Pein huffed and glared at the wall. Sasuke laughed again, and gave Pein a quick kiss, and then sat up. Pein's glare disappeared and he smiled, as he sat up with Sasuke.

 **A/N: Well, I'm going to cut it off here. There will be more to come soon!~ Review please!**


End file.
